


you remember why you fell in love with her.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Bread, Drabble, F/F, F/M, I love yous, Reader and Luna are very much in love, gender neutral oc - Freeform, gender neutral reader, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna is baking, and reader is absolutely head-over-heels for their girlfriend.





	you remember why you fell in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> from a request on tumblr. just a short little drabble for fun.

When you look at her, you see the sun. 

You see the sun, the moon, and all of the stars. You see them dancing and intertwining in her hair, when she smiles, it radiates. It takes the breath from your lungs and all you see is how radiant she is. And then, she laughs -- Oh, when she laughs you feel the warm chorus enveloping you and you’re safe. 

“Are you alright there?” She asks. Blood rushes up to your cheeks, and you nod. The heat radiating so profoundly you think she might be able to feel it simply from standing so close to you. “You sure?” Her hand comes up to your forehead. “You’re awfully warm. You might have a fever.” 

She sounds wise saying it, and you remember why she was a Ravenclaw. 

You nod again - words seeming to escape you at the moment. She accepts your insistence, met with a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes, you forget how absolutely lucky you are that she’s yours. Even after a year, you find your heart skipping a beat whenever she kisses you. She resumes her work, you realize she’s working on baking - kneading a loaf of bread with practiced precision. Suddenly, it occurs to you that you might have flour on your forehead, and you wipe at it. 

“Knead a hand?” The pun slips from your lips before you can stop it, and she laughs again. You could listen to that laugh all day. 

“Could you throw some more flour down?” She asks, and you do. Taking some of the powder from the container on her left, and sprinkle it down on the counter in front of her. She continues to knead the bread, rolling it and pushing it in a pattern; had it not been for the way she moves in such a flowing fashion, it might’ve seemed mechanical. You stand behind her, wrapping your arms around her middle and pressing a light kiss onto the back of her neck. 

“I love you.” You tell her softly - and it’s not the first time you’ve said it, nor will it be the last. She’s flushing, but she doesn’t stop with the dough, turning her head to look at you. 

“You don’t need to remind me. I can see it in your eyes.” 

You never needed words with her, and although you liked to say them, she seemed to know absolutely everything, and say absolutely everything, through actions and looks. She made it so easy for your heart to melt. You kiss her sweetly, and her hands finally stop. 

You remember why you fell in love with her.


End file.
